Most sources of electrical light, for example, incandescent bulbs and halogen bulbs and even the newer flourescent bulbs, produce a source of light that is usually too bright (or “harsh”) to look at directly. Accordingly, lampshades are designed to cover the source of light to prevent the temporary blinding of a person looking directly at the light, to disperse as much light as possible, and/or to direct light in a particular direction (e.g., onto the floor) while simultaneously blocking light in another direction.
Lampshades are typically manufactured of relatively stiff material that is stretched around a rigid metal frame. The material is preferably opaque so that the source of light cannot be seen by others in the room in which the lamp is situated.
Most lamps manufactured today include some type of shade. It is common for the material which the lampshade is made to be a neutral color so that it coordinates with many decors. However, many “high-end” lampshades have a theme or pattern printed thereon in order to complement the lamp or other furnishings in the room.
Covers for lampshades are well known. However, there are a number of problems associated with placing a cover over a lampshade; for example, a common problem of covers for lampshades is that they create undesirable shadows as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,566 to Cohon.